Draco and The Spell
by Volcomstar77
Summary: Draco found someone so intoxicating he cant let her go.Oneshot unless reviewers plead otherwise. DRACO x OC My Best work


It was silent. Perfectly silent, no sound what so ever when Draco opened his door carrying her. He swiftly took her over to his big green bed. He laid her down gently on her back, her sheer blonde hair spread out on the covers.

She was intoxicating, like a spell that took you over with her beauty and her charm. She was like a drug, forever addicted to. That didn't hurt your mind or that needed to be destroyed. He loved her every being every motion every action. Her name was Belladonna.

She was, like Draco, a Slytherin. She was about 5 feet and 7 inches tall. She had a long slender body, and tall muscled legs. He estimated from carrying her that she weighed only 115 pounds. Draco was first entranced with her when he saw her eyes, a deep green like no one he had ever seen before. He also thought her breasts were the perfect size, a nice C for sure, but hey he is a boy.

Once Draco laid her down he casually took off his shirt and started to kiss her. She held onto his head and kissed back with an equal amount of desire and passion. She sat up and leaned backwards on her elbows and grinned seductively and then unbuttoned her blouse. Her naval exposed first, Draco leaned on the bed kissing her belly button making Belladonna giggle. She then grabbed his face and kissed him roughly, then biting his lip lightly and pulling it down which made Draco take a deep breath.

Belladonna unbuttoned the rest of her shirt exposing her bra and breasts. She took his hands and put them on her ribs. He didn't need any further encourage meant, and he began to move his hands up her sides then to her back. He fumbled his fingers to unclasp her bra. When he finally did, she slowly slipped off the straps as to tease him. Draco took one of her breast in his hand, fondling it gently, then more rough when a slight moan escaped her lips.

He then backed off and slowly slid off her green plaid skirt, and quite a short skirt it was. He had no idea how she got away with that with all the professors around, but he was glad she did. Draco next pulled off her shoes and white knee-highs. He then proceeded to take off his own pants, exposing himself to her. She smiled instinctively, and stood up now that they were both naked.

Belladonna kissed him; he pulled her in closer deepening the kiss. He picked her up by her thighs and laid her on the bed again. Draco placed himself between her legs, letting a moan escape her lips before he had even touched her. But Belladonna only did it to encourage him further.

First Draco placed her legs high in the air, and then gently pushed his way into her, and this time she really did moan. He grabbed onto her shoulders and slowly pushed in and out of her letting pleasure over come them both.

And then with a slow but strong thrust he continues as she gasps with all of the passion she has. Draco pushes harder reaching deeper inside of her. She moans louder turning her head and grabbing the bed sheets to muffle her own cries. He picks up his pace a little more using her shoulders to help push himself into her.

Draco then decides to get on his knees to give himself a better advantage. He did and this proved well more to both of their advantages than just his. Belladonna was shaking her head back and forth not wanting the passion to stop as she felt herself coming to a close.

He went faster now also feeling himself close to the end. He went harder and deeper, as her moans went louder and longer. She started to meet his thrusts making it harder a plunge.

She then screamed in ecstasy as she climaxed, and Draco let out a long breath. Then he lay down next to her and she kissed him with a greater deal of passion than before, as he grabbed her neck and pulled her onto his chest, where she now lay for however long they liked.

And now he was forever intoxicated in her love. Her Spell. Her Belladonna.

Comments? Reviews? I want to write a story for someone! Lol

Any takers?


End file.
